Are We Just Going To Sit Around? The Journal of Kyle Walker
by kylewally109
Summary: Years of waiting and years of attacks from numerous sources, there is a split at the EPF. Some want to attack and get revenge while others want to wait. This is the Journal of Pvt. Kyle Walker, a soldier in the newly formed Antarctic Liberation Force.
1. May 29th, 2014

**Thursday, May 29, 2014**

Well, this is my first entry in my journal. I just bought this from the Gift Shop an hour ago. Let's see here, how to start? My name is Kyle Walker, and I live in an igloo on the Island of Club Penguin. I've been here since 2010 and I currently have two puffles named Jack and Shawn. Jack is red and Shawn is blue. I like pizza, video games, electronic music, TV, reading, and starting fights. I don't like idiotic penguins, waiting, the water, and more. That seems good enough for now; I'll grade this a C for effort, A+ for unoriginality. Oh yeah, I currently have a job at the EPF as a Tactical Agent known as kylewally109, but this probably won't last longer. Almost half of the force wants to start a new force because we are tired of waiting. We want to put Herbert's and the robots' heads on a stick. After from what we saw after Herbert's and his associates attacks, Operation: Blackout, and seeing the future, we are beginning to question the Director's leadership. To us, the Director is apparently waiting for the inevitable. Is she dumb as a rock or something? I admit, she did do some great things, but who wants an editor of the newspaper as a leader? Enough about her, I got to go to a meeting to hear what our new leader, nicknamed J, has to say.

**Later**

I just came back from the speech, and it was… intriguing. J explained about what has happened over the years and what we're going to do about it. He said, "My fellow penguins, as you know, our land has been attacked from numerous sources of evil that the Director has not took action against. She is not spending her time wisely and instead is waiting for our downfall. Tell me, should we be working with someone who doesn't take action in our time of need? Should we be doing something to protect our kind, or do nothing? As your appointed leader of this new force, we should severe all our connections to the EPF. Are you with me?" Everyone said yes, including me. "My associates and I have thought up of a name too. I think you should all be happy with the name being the Antarctic Liberation Force, or ALF for short. We all know our goal, to capture or kill the ones who threaten our homeland. We already have a base of operations at another island nearby. We are going to travel there under their noses. Grab anything you absolutely need. Meet at the iceberg at 1:30 PM CP time sharp. Don't be late." I'll stop right here. I'm getting prepared for the future.

* * *

Author's Note

Hi, you can call me K. This my first story here. I hope I'm doing good so far.


	2. June 4th, 2014

**Tuesday, June 4, 2014**

I'm going to tell you right now that the trip went perfect, kind of. When the others and I arrive, almost no one was there except for some of our crew. Other penguins were complaining about why they had to leave. "How come you guys get to be on here and we don't?" We told them that we're scientists and gave them a lie. "We're conducting an investigation to see if the Megalodon is still in its icy prison." Believe it or not it was kind of true. There had been reports of a large fin coming up from the water near the 'berg, but it was a lie because the iceberg isn't showing any signs of melting. Almost all of them had left but two. "That's just a myth. No one has seen it, and whoever did see it must have been imagining things. Do you have any proof?" They got their proof all right. A fin came out of the water, and they scrambled. Suddenly, the thing came out of the water. It was a submarine! J then opened the hatch and came out. He then told us to get in quickly because the EPF might be on our tail. I don't know how J got it, but my theory is that he either stole it or asked for it. It still had the EPF logo on it. He must have had a really good lie to get it if he asked, or he got some defected stealth agents to steal it. My money is on the two-flipper discount. It was the worst two day trip of my life! Once we got in, we almost couldn't fit. It was cramped with supplies, and we had to sleep on the crates. Between the ones with seasickness, ones who complained, and under the impression that the EPF was after us, I can't believe we survived.

After we got the base on the 3rd, we couldn't just waddle around looking; there was much to be done. We had to go through lines and lines just to get paperwork signed (mostly if we were going to support the cause), get designated bunk beds, get our equipment, and get placed in a squad.

About my squad, we have; Robert Salmons, Makiyama Shiro , Ashlyn Ferri, Emma Gibbs, Yul Tung, Dwayne Collins, Russell Davis, and me. Our squad is a melting pot; Ashlyn is Irish, Shiro is Japanese, Yul is Chinese, Emma is German, and Russell is British. Robert, Dwayne, and I are American. We had a conversation together about each other. Ashlyn is a bit Gung Ho, as well as Dwayne. Shiro is quite nice, but he is a bit shy. Yul is the thinker, and in my opinion, he could be a great leader someday. Emma is like a combination of Ashlyn and Shiro, because she is nice and a tough cookie (That's how I like my women). Russell is a hardworking and serious type of guy, for when he saw another penguin making jokes about the EPF, he told that guy to remember how tough the EPF is.

After a bit of conversation; Yul, Russell, and I went for a walk around the base. J apparently has way too much time on his hands, for most of the base was made of concrete. The base is divided into corner sections. There were greenhouses at the east side of the base, as well as a mess hall. The west side, which was near the water, had the docks and a storage facility for what looked like a water purification machine. The north side has rough terrain so of course the training facilities have to be there. The south housed our barracks, with some small amenities (Ping-Pong, exercise room, and all that jazz). And in the middle was possibly a communications center, a power plant (we heard generators in there), and who knows what.

Have to go. We got training to do.

* * *

Author's Note,

I will be accepting non-Mary Sue OCs. I want others to join in the fun.


	3. June 6th, 2014

**June 6th, 2014**

Training was short due to us being experienced in the field. There was some new training for us though. We had PT which included Armor training. The armor we had to wear were called the Advanced Ricochet Electronic Suit or A.R.E.S. for short. The armor includes built in night vision goggles, a targeting system, and an foldable riot shield. I had to try one on, along with the squad, and man it was heavy! Looks like the geeks down at the labs can sure make a suit of armor. After we put the armor on, we drilled with them. Running with the suit on can be a bit sluggish, as well as jumping and climbing. We still had the suits on when we went to the next part of training, which involved guns.

Before I get to that I might as well tell you why we have guns. Back in the 80's, humanity discovered us while they observed the Antarctic. Some of us were taken in for experimentation, including my great grandfather. From that day, they put my great grandad in tests such as intelligence, mobility, and strength to name a few. After they discovered that we were evolving somehow, investigations said that we evolved due to radioactive mutation from old atomic bomb testings. They think that the winds carried the fallout from the bombs here. Once they discovered this, they found more evolving animals like the polar bears in the Arctic. We were then declared a developing country in 2006, and all developed countries decided to pitch in and jump start our civilization. Of course this included building materials, new food, and even power. Since 06', we found a giant source of gold on the island and made gold coins out of it. Since the coins were made out of pure gold it was one hundred US dollars a coin. We were then given weaponry to protect ourselves from possible threats, which included specially designed guns by the U.S. We're still deciding on what government to choose at the moment. That's all I learned from my father.

Now, back to gun training. We first started with pistols all the way to machine guns, using the Beretta M9 to the M60. It was simple, shoot down the targets and wait for the signal to shoot another set. Shiro was scared by the noise, but I can understand. As one who owns a gun, its loud as hell until you get used to it. I think Russell hit the most targets, because he hit twenty targets before his time was up in the rifle stage. I only shot ten. Not bad, but I could do better. It was over at 6:50 PM.

I'll be right back. Dwayne is calling me.


	4. June 7th, 2014

**June 7th, 2014**

I slept well last night, possibly due to the fact that I won a game of Liar's Dice against Dwayne and a few others. I won 500 coins of them. To celebrate my success, I had a drink in the mess hall. Speaking of the mess hall, my squad is going there now.

**Later**

Just sat down to eat with the squad. What we're having is the chef's special: Sausage biscuits and gravy. We have another squad sitting with us called the "205 Wolf Squad." One soldier sitting with is named Brianna. She's Canadian with black hair, blue eyes, with her feathers colored green. She's really nice! She introduced her squad to us and we're all having a chat, except for me. "Hey Kyle, how was training yesterday?" She asked me. I told her how I almost fell over due to the recoil on a Mossberg. She giggled at that.

After the squad was done eating, an announcement was made. "All squads report to the docks at this time immediately." Everyone in the mess stood up and went to there, wondering what was up. J was there upon one of the ships the engineers made. Its called a Shark, made for hit and runs. It has a torpedo tube on each side, with 30-caliber machine guns in the front, and a battering ram.

"Soldiers, I know you are curious of what I called you here for. With that I shall cut to the chase. We are going after Herbert, Club Penguin's number 1 threat next to the Protobot. Our stealth agents have found him among the mountains in a island not far from here. Your mission: Capture Herbert and bring him back here. Make sure he doesn't escape. Go to the armory and gear up. We leave in the afternoon. Good hunting. Dismissed!"

With that all squads went to the armory and put on A.R.E.S. suits. We're armed with Mossberg shotguns filled with Buckshot, M5 Berettas, and tasers. Time to get down and dirty.


End file.
